NOT STRONG ENOUGH
by Dheisen Weslin
Summary: Fui arrancado de mi orgullo, por ti. No tengo la suficiente fuerza para alejarme de ti, hermano. Sherlock/Mycroft Regalo para DarkAme.


**NOT STRONG ENOUGH**

* * *

**NOTAS:**

Este fic es dedicado totalmente a **DarkAme**, por su cumpleaños que fue hace una semana. Perdón por la tardanza, ha sido una semana difícil para mí.

Pediste un Sherlock/Mycroft, inspirado en NOT STRONG ENOUGH de Apocalyptica, canción que me encanta, todo sea dicho, y aquí esta, ojala sea de tu agrado.

Mis mejores deseos para ti . Y aunque atrasado. **¡F****eliz cumpleaños! :)**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIAS:**

Quedo sobreentendido arriba, pero por las dudas, **Incesto** y alguna que otra parte **lemon**.

* * *

Nunca me interesó el enamorarme. Mi prodigioso cerebro se encargó de dominar las emociones innecesarias, guió las acciones correspondientes. El mundo es mi instrumento, las personas son simples marionetas.

Mi perfecto plan.

La perspectiva de mis convicciones me ha llevado hasta la cima. Yo tengo el poder, siempre lo supe.

Más no existe plan perfecto porque no existe un ser humano perfecto.

Tus manos recorren con impaciencia mi cuerpo, estoy jadeando,cuando la expansión de tu piel ardiente y desnuda, que parece no tener fin, se pega contra la mía.

Te gusta creer, en estos momentos, en la falacia que puedes dominarme. Pero soy yo el que vive en una. Tú si puedes dominarme.

_No tengo la suficiente fuerza para alejarme._

El amor peligroso, adictivo, irreverente que siento por ti, es el símil de una llama. Y yo soy una polilla, no puedo huir de ti.

Traté.Mi mente trató de eliminar el peligro, a ti, la información que le di a Moriarty era mi último intento racional de alejarte, de destruirte, la única persona que logró enamorarme, mi hermano, el estorbo para mi plan perfecto.

Contribuí a destruirte, te aleje de tu único amigo.

Pero. Te creí muerto.

Mi corazón anulo mi mente. Moriría sin ti.

Ahora es demasiado tarde, no hay vuelta atrás, no hay remordimientos ni disculpas.

El primer contacto de piel contra piel casi me empuja hasta el borde del precipicio. Al final tal vez logre caer.

Tu asombrosa mente pálida piel encima de mí.

Me miras a los ojos.

"Di mi nombre" ordeno, tus ojos invadidos por la lujuria, y rencor hacia mí.

"Mycroft." Tus caderas envisten con las mías.

Mi nombre en tus labios, no es lo mismo, no desde que un médico ex militar entro a tu vida, carecen de la pasión que nos unía.

¿Qué puedo hacer?

Moriste por él.

Todo lo que haces ahora es para volver con John Watson. Incluso esto, lo sé. Tu mente necesita distracción. Yo soy esa distracción. El proveedor del cóctel de químicos necesarios para poder seguir con tu trabajo.

Estoy tan confundido.

Mi orgullo peligra.

Me quiero ir, no quiero ser solo esto para ti. El amor es ridículo.

Me quiero quedar, es lo único que obtendré de ti.

Qué más podría tener de ti, eres mi hermano. No debería tener nada de ti, pero soy egoísta.

Tus besos en mi cuello son abrasadores, tus manos aferran mis muslos, simulan penetraciones. Tus uñas arañan mi espalda, siento como pequeñas gotas de sangre se liberan a su paso, me odias quieres destruirme, pero no lo harás. Una mezcla de placer y agonía.

Es muy difícil escoger entre el placer y el dolor.

Y sé que está mal, Mummy moriría de un infarto al vernos.

Y sé que está bien, no podría resistirme a ti, aunque quisiera o pudiera no lo haría, eres una droga, mi droga.

No hay nada que pueda hacer.

La última jugada de mi mente fue hecha, mi corazón no conoce la vergüenza contigo, sé que no me amas, jamás lo hiciste y está bien. Esta seudo-relación de amantes es suficiente porque me mata cuando estas lejos y a la vez no representa gran riesgo para mis planes.

Siento el calor sobre mi boca, la piel fina de tus labios aplastándome, tu lengua se apodera de mi boca. Mi orgullo es anulado, cuando gimo fuertemente, separo las piernas alojándote entre ellas.

Cierro los dedos detrás de tu nuca, te acerco más a mi cuerpo, quiero que te fundas en mí. Mi mente se rinde cuando estoy contigo, sin embargo gobierna cuando me alejo de ti.

Pero mi corazón esta encadenado a ti.

El pensamiento hace que mis entrañas den un retortijón, oculto mi rostro en tu cuello, mis manos se mueven con fluidez por tu espalda. Estas tan perdido, tan dañado, traicionado y destruido. No puedo regresar el tiempo atrás, no puedo arreglar nada.

No quiero arreglar nada, si yo no me puedo liberar de ti, tú tampoco lo harás fácilmente.

Detienes todo movimiento. Tus ojos se clavan en mí, cómo me veo, Sherlock. Nuestras respiraciones agitadas son el único sonido. Quieres terminar ya, tu diestra presiona mi muñeca con fuerza, la otra inmoviliza mis caderas, cierro los ojos, siento como lentamente comienzas a deslizarte en mí, implacable, despiadado, forzando los músculos a aceptarte, avaricioso. Mi grito hace eco en las desgastadas paredes de esta insulsa habitación, tus gemidos son casi imperceptibles, es un poco doloroso para ti, lo es mucho más para mí.

Lo acepto, haces que mi corazón se arrodille por ti.

Sherlock se mueve profundamente en mi cuerpo, siento los músculos contraerse alrededor de tu erección, mis piernas se aferran a ti, buscando que llegues más, más dentro. Parece interminable. Embistes con fuerza, desesperado por el clímax. Gimo y aferro mis manos en tus rizos, yo tampoco quiero prolongarlo. Flashes de luces iluminan la oscuridad debajo de mis ojos. Mi máximo placer.

Te corres, empujándote lo más lejos que puedes llegar, mi cuerpo aun temblando por el orgasmo, tu gemido ahogado en mi mandíbula. Sales bruscamente de mí, ambos tranquilizamos nuestros ritmos cardíacos.

Nuestras mentes deben volver al control, somos hombres de razón.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasa, en estas circunstancias es imposible precisar.

El silencio llena el aire a su alrededor, pesado y sofocante.

Me odias en este momento, tanto que es doloroso.

Yo también Sherlock.

Es una mentira superficial, que exista solo aquí y ahora. Y lo peor es que me basta, mira lo que me ha hecho este amor.

Tus manos se colocan a cada lado de mi cabeza, tus ojos reflejan lástima, imperdonable. Te interrumpo antes que sueltes una de tus condenadas frases.

"Eres precioso," arqueas las cejas, te sorprendí, sonrío irónicamente y susurro en tu oreja. "Pero estas solo." No digo el resto, lo lees en mi expresión. Watson ha decido seguir con su vida, es un superviviente, después de todo, dos años es mucho tiempo de duelo.

Te enfureces, en un segundo estas sobre mí, y al siguiente al pie del lecho.

Te lo mereces. No necesito tu lastima. Fui arrancado de mi orgullo, por ti.

No tengo la suficiente fuerza para alejarme de ti, pero tengo la necesaria para lastimarte. No lo olvides hermano menor.

* * *

Lo termine! (Y lo que me ha costado), aunque tarde, pero me gusta entregar lo que me había comprometido.

Planeaba entregarlo el 20, pero me hicieron ver una película en mi clase de inglés ("como si fuera cierto", la soporté imaginándome que Sherlock era el fantasma que molestaba a John, y demás escenas Johnlock, tal ves haga un fic de ello) y luego no tuve nada de tiempo hasta ahora :) ojala te haya gustado tu regalo **DarkAme**.

Como no se permite song-fics, he incluido la letra de la canción en los pensamientos de Mycroft.

Hay OoC, lo sé, debido a busque más la esencia de la canción que para mí es hermosa. Si quieren escucharla aquí está el link, [ watch?v=mpWpK5qlYlE]

En fin me divertí escribiéndolo,

Saludos, hasta la próxima. ;)


End file.
